He'll Be Here
by chereenigma
Summary: Terror, anxiety, confusion, anger and, of course, romance has plagued Team MAR in a whole new number of ways. Dorothy is blamed for it all! Can she prove herself innocent? When her life is on the line? On hiatus! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm Akemina, & I'm totally NEW in the whole fanfiction community. I've written a lot but this is the first to be published and the first for MÄR.

I tend to use Japanese honorifics so look out for popular ones such as "-san" (equivalent to Mr. and Mrs.), "-chan" and "-tan" (used by close friends and family-note that Dorothy uses 'Gintan', which is a mixture of Ginta's name and the honorific "-tan"), "-sama" & "-dono" (used by admires etc.).

Well, that's enough from me, now to the fanfic (please enjoy!)

Don't forget to criticize and review and rate!

P.S.: Just to not get you confused or anything, I use Australian English, 'cos aussies rule!!

In a mysterious lair of Lestava, Diana started down the ancient spiral staircase where the Knights, also known as the Zodiac, were impatiently waiting for her.

"You're finally here, Queen," Phantom quipped, barely managing to disguise his impatient voice.

"I was thinking," Diana snapped sternly, "I was merrily consulting your problems, Zodiac."

"We've got such a loooong break from the War-Games its just…" Chimera trailed off.

"So monotonous!" Candice wailed.

"Ahh… feeling dreary, are we?"

12 Knights grumbled in approval, but all Rolan did was turn to Candice (who was closest to him, and question, "Hey, Candice, what's 'dreary' mean?"

Candice sweat-dropped and replied, "Seriously, Rolan! Wake up!!"

"MÄR."

"Excuse me?" Rolan asked.

"MÄR. Team MÄR. You can go fiddle with them a bit, can't you? It'll be fun.

The entire Zodiac came to smirk, probably already plotting maleficent plans.

"Oh and."

Silence.

"Just don't touch the pink-haired witch."

"Oh, Diana," a new voice snarled. "Why not let them have some fun?"

Diana turned to face King. "Shut up," she paused dramatically, "Before I checkmate you."

A/N: Ah~ Such a short prologue~ 2 sum it up, Dorothy X Alviss 4 ever!! Please R & R!!! Was it really crap? XD it was my first!!!


	2. Tragic Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or its characters, however, I do like torturing them in my fanfics. Also, I do not own the part when Snow whacks Jack (see further notice).**

A/N: I have finally finished my damned, boring scholarships and am here to write! Right now, it's actually VERY hard to concentrate when your dad's snoring is really loud and totally drowning; a library task you seriously HAVE to complete is right beside you; some maths homework is literally glaring at you; and unfortunately a really tasty pack of Starburst Babies is sitting in your drawer hiding from your snoring father.

Thank you for all your reviews (this is actually directed at PhantomWolfies 'cause she's the only one who has reviewed my crappy work!) and  
support for this amateur writer. Now on with the chapter! XD

**All the ÄRMs you've never heard of (e.g. Tragic Nightmare) are all made up by me -  
**

"_Darkness__ ARM Reversing Song!" _(A/N: Reversing…song? I know.)_  
_

_A deafening sound, a drowning song__ started coming out from nowhere: it started coming out from everywhere._

"_Darkness ARM Devouring Lillypod!"  
_

"_NO! I beg you! Stop!" he shrieked, hoping they would reconsider.  
_

"_Ha. I haven't had __**my **__turn yet. Darkness ARM…Tragic Nightmare!"  
_

"Dorothy! Dorothy! Dorothy? Dorothy? Dorothy? D-o-r-o-t-h-y? DOROTHY! WAKE UP!" Alviss tried poking his roommate with his finger, but to no avail. So he started shaking the infamous Kaldean witch, but, still, no avail.

*One minute later*

"Mhh… don't hurt me… mmh… don't…" Dorothy sleep-mumbled, turning and tossing.

"Dorothy? Hey, er… Dorothy? Wake up!" Alviss softly whispered into the pink-haired witch's ear. "Mmhhh… what?" Dorothy tried to blink away the sleep but it only got more muddled. She could make out someone with spiky blue hair, and that was enough. She suddenly felt and spark of anger and annoyance as she remembered the night before, when Alan had re-done room allocations. Thank GOD she wasn't allocated with that pervert Nanashi. When Alan announced Dorothy, she thought, _and Gintan!_ but nothing would of prepared her for Dorothy… and… well, Alviss. She felt a vein popping at that, but she thought she was going to explode when it was announced that SNOW and her beloved Gintan were going to be in the same frickin' room! Both Alan and Snow threw her a smug smile. And so the story ends. Alviss was her new roommate. Full stop. End of story.

Off in the distance mist, a mysterious shady figure stood on a building-top. "Go… Tragic Nightmare…" He cackled loudly. He clapped his hands three times, opening a visual portal and made himself comfortable to watch the scene.

"So you're finally awake, ya lazy-head," Alviss snickered, looking at the witch with half-moon eyes.

"Yes, I am, and I don't really care if I sleep half the day away," Dorothy said with a sympathetic sigh.

"What do you mean? We all have to train!" Alviss hissed. What did she mean?

"I don't have to train. Only little boys like you need to." Dorothy teased, inspecting her fingernails.  
"Little boy? Are you trying to kid me? I'm a year older than you!" (A/N: yes, in reality we never know what Dorothy's age is, but for the sake of my stories, her age is 15).

"Little b-"Dorothy was cut off as she felt a spark of unknown magic rush through her body. Her pulse quickened and when she saw Alviss, she squealed.

"What was that?" Ginta asked, with his mouth full of pancakes.

"I dunno," said the Princess of Lestava beside him.

"Probably just Dorothy when she saw Alviss," Alan said, smirking, "She most likely forgot the new room allocations I did last night."

"AAAHHHH! Don't come near me! Go away! Don't hurt me! Help me someone!" Dorothy screeched, backing away from the staring Alviss.

"Dorothy?" Alviss stared, trying to make some sense out of it all, when he felt the mysterious eerie feeling of unknown magic floating around in the background. _Black Magic! _he thought, _so it must be a Darkness ARM._ "Dorothy. I-"

"Stay away!"

"Dorothy!"

"Don't hurt me!" Dorothy took a step back, into the corner. "AAAHHHH!" she squealed again.

"Alan, are you sure that everything's fine?" Nanashi asked with a wobbly voice as he lifted his head from stirring. Alan too, looked a bit worried.

"Don't know."

"Let's go check," said Snow, standing up from her chair.

"Snow's right. Let's go up and make sure Alviss isn't trying to make out with Dorothy-neesan or anything," Jack said, with a look of fierceness onhis face. Ginta spat out half of his mouth's contents (let's not get into too much detail about that), Babbo rolled off the table, landing on his 'precious' long nose with a thud! and Snow started whacking the poor Jack with a piece of plywood.

"Jack, you have a dirty mind! (whack) Pervert! (whack) Eechi! (whack) Hentai! (whack) Leech! (whack, whack, whack) (A/N: Disclaimer! Please read below)

"I take that back," Jack whispered, raising the white flag.

Nanashi, Alan and co. rushed up the stairs to Alviss and Dorothy's room. Alan thrust the door open, but not before saying, "Alviss, Dorothy, I'm coming in!"

"Help me someone!" Dorothy struggled as Alviss had cornered her. Nanashi and co. stood there, watching the scene with awe.

"Dorothy, calm down!" Alviss said shrilly.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Dorothy, I command you! Calm down!" Alviss screeched, grabbing Dorothy by the shoulders (but in a slow way). Dorothy stopped struggling. She stood there, panting.

"Dorothy, look at my eyes. I'm not here to hurt you. Look at my eyes. It's all right. I'm not a bad guy. Dorothy. Look. At. My. Eyes." Alviss whispered calmly. Dorothy stared into his dark, mysterious, blue eyes. Alviss could feel himself blushing a slight bit. Snow stood there with her woman's institution ticking. _Aww! Alviss' blushing! How cute!_ (A/N: don't we just LOVE torturing Alviss?)

Dorothy looked into those eyes and she instantly felt captured. With her senses coming back to her, she thought, _Why am I looking at Alviss' eyes?_ She felt her vision, once again, get blurry and she felt faint. Before Alviss could manage to see was happening, Dorothy had fainted-and landed into his arms (he was still holding her, remember?)!

Alviss turned beet red.

Nanashi stood there, with a vein popping, thinking, _Darn you, Al-chan!_

Alan, Jack and Ginta stood there, sweat-dropping.

Babbo didn't see the scene-he just made it up the stairs.

Snow saw it in a whole lovey-dovey way. _Aww! How sweet! Dorothy slightly threw her head back and her eyes were dazed. And th_en _she fell head first in Alviss' arms. Ahh… so sweet!_

Alviss laid Dorothy down onto her bed and sighed. "I don't want to go through that scene _ever_ again." The black magic in the background faded. Snow shivered and Alan looked around. "That was the doing of black magic," Nanashi breathed.

"What's black magic?" Ginta dead-panned. Silence.

"Look, you guys go finish your breakfast. I'll look after Dorothy." Snow flapped her hand at them, indicating them to shoo. Everyone started walking out the door. Alviss turned his head, looking at Dorothy with an uneasy feeling. _Goddamn it, _he thought, _what's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her? It is because I- _Alviss mentally slapped himself. _No way! We're just teammates. That's all. We're here together to beat the Chess. _Yes, they were there to beat the Chess. Nothing else was going between them. He didn't like her.

Really?

Snow looked at her step-aunt. There was definitely something to admire about her. Not her looks or anything like that, but _her._ She had great intelligence, knew the most about ÄRMs out of all of team MAR. She had great battle strategies and was a wind master. She had her mysteries, too. She was a Kaldean sorceress, a Kaldean princess. She was a perfect example of a role model. Snow liked her for that, and went downstairs to pour a glass for the witch when she woke up.

"So that's what happened?" Jack exclaimed, "So you weren't trying to make out with Dorothy-neesan?" Snow put down the kettle, eying the gulping Jack. The piece of plywood was sitting beside Snow, ready for whacking-use."Jack! You think wrong! (whack) Pervert! (whack) Eechi! (whack) Hentai! (whack) Leech! (whack, whack, whack) (A/N: Don't sue me even though this ain't mine!)

"I take… that back…"

"But, Alviss, tell me you did feel the black magic behind that," Nanashi said, looking concerned. "'Cause black magic is-"

"Yes Nanashi, I know. Black magic is dangerous." Alviss sighed.

"Black magic is used for a number of things. I just hope that that black magic we felt was a Darkness ARM," Alan said.

"Yeah," Snow said.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Ginta asked as he came back from the toilet.

"No," Jack said, sticking a band-aid on his face.

"Jack! What happened to your face! What's with all the scratches and bruises?"

"Ask her," came the reply, pointing at Snow.

"Gotta go upstairs."

"Guys! Hurry! Call a doctor!" Snow raced downed the stairs.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Babbo.

"Dorothy's burning a high fever! Hurry!"

"How is she, doctor?" Ginta asked, fidgeting.

"She'll be okay with this," the old man said, muttering some ancient words. "Just let her rest."

"I'm sorry, doctor, I was sent into such a rush that I called you," Snow apologized, looking sheepish.

"That is fine, young lady."

Three hours later, Dorothy woke up. As the doctor said, she was fine.

"Dorothy, what a day that was! Do you remember when you fainted?" asked Snow, holding the broom. She and Dorothy were sweeping the front yard.

"Fainted? I don't remember anything about that," Dorothy said firmly.

"Really? Okay."

"Come on, Princess. Let's get the stupid yard done. Dinner's going to be served soon. Wait! I have an idea! Zephyrus Broom!" Dorothy waved her broom and in two seconds time all the leaves were brushed on the side, creating a pathway.

"Dorothy," Snow said calmly, "_Why _didn't you think of that earlier?"

"…"

Dorothy finished the last bit of her lasagna and sighed. "I'm full!" she proclaimed happily.

"Finally," Alviss said

"What did you say?" Dorothy asked with a vein popping.

"Guys guys," Ginta said, sweat-dropping.

"For dessert we have chocolate mousse cake!" Nanashi announced, opening the fridge door.

"Nobody told me when I asked, so I'll ask again," Ginta said.

"Dorothy, what is black magic?"

A/N: ah… the first chapter is finally done! If you want to read my fanfics, be prepared for multi long chapter stories! Now, the part where Snow whacks Jack is taken from Chibi's 'CinderAqua.' (Chibi I hope you don't mind me using that but it's SO funny!)  
CinderAqua stars Aqua and Nanashi, and I recommend to anyone who like PhantomWolfies and my stories :) Next chapter: Round IV Match I coming 6th of June! (hopefully!)


End file.
